1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fabric for use on a papermaking machine. The fabric is particularly suited to provide a felt having abrasion resistance and controlled void volume for use in that portion of a papermaking machine which is generally referred to as the wet press section. The ability to control abrasion and void volume of the felt is of particular value in the wet press section of a papermaking machine in that it directly contributes to fabric life and controlling the amount of rewetting which takes place after the fabric has passed through the press rollers in the wet press section of the papermaking machine.